mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievement Kits
Achievement Kits are kits that are only accessible if you have completed all the achievements of its game (you can find the achievements by saying /stats). The Achievement Kits are as follows: List of Achievement Kits Sir. Sheep is the Achievement Kit for Super Smash Mobs. This is the first SSM kit that has three abilities! He can charge up static electricity to fire a deadly laser beam, launch remotely detonated explosives, and use a fiery uppercut to attack/recover - which resets the recharge of your double jump when used! Destructor is the Achievement Kit for The Bridges. Do you hate it when people sky base? Well this kit specially designed to help dry up your tears! The destructor receives a Seismic Charge every 40 seconds (after Bridges drop). Throw these at enemy sky bases, and watch as their sky base falls apart! All nearby blocks will crumble and turn into falling blocks. You can even use it to collapse a cave on top of your enemies head! Horseman is the Achievement Kit for Survival Games. This lucky guy spawns with a loyal horse companion by his side. 60 seconds into the game, it will mature into an adult, and you will be able to ride it around, allowing you to zip around the map at great speeds and gather all the precious loot from chests before anyone else! Infestor Hider is the Achievement Kit for Block Hunt. This hider is very different from the others, as he cannot actually disguise as a block - he is forever a slime. Instead of disguising, he can click on a block or animal to infest it, instantly teleporting inside of it, becoming invisible. Digger 'is the Achievement Kit for 'Dragon Escape. As you may have guessed, this kit is able to dig! It can instantly break blocks up to 6 times each game. When you break a block, you will receive the block in your inventory, which you can then place. You will be able to smash through walls, and place blocks to create shortcuts for yourself! Modified blocks (broken or placed) will only last for 3 seconds. The down side to this kit is that it has no leaps. Reversal Snake 'is the Achievement Kit for 'Snake. If you find yourself stuck in dead ends a lot, this is the kit for you! You have the special ability to reverse direction of your snake, three times per game. When you do this, you will teleport from the front of your snake, onto the end of your snake. Your snake will pause for two seconds to help with disorientation. Ninja is the Achievement Kit for One in the Quiver. Equipped with a golden sword, players with the Ninja kit will become invisible for 2 seconds after each kill. With this kit a player could get easy bow combos on the map Barbarian's Village. Briber 'is the Achievement Kit for 'Sneaky Assassins. You start with a few precious Emeralds. Villagers love Emeralds, and are also very good at detecting fake Villagers!!! If you give an Emerald to a Villager, he will join your side and hunt down other Assassins. Use this to find and confuse your foes. Sniper 'is the Achievement Kit for 'Super Paintball. You get a paintball gun that can do mass damage from very far away, not being very useful up close. Chris P Bacon '''is the achievement kit for [http://mineplex.wikia.com/wiki/Bacon_Brawl '''Bacon Brawl]. You can drop pieces of bacon that will ignite other players! Players on fire will receive +30% knockback from your hits. Trivia * Slam Shooter used to be the achievement kit for [[One in the Quiver|'One in the Quiver']], but due to community negativity towards the kit, the kit Ninja was added and made the new achievement kit. Category:Kits